Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss
''Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss is a fan game, made by The Zombie O.O, Bolt-Weed, RandomzSunfish23901 and Wikia-Critic. The game takes place some months after the events of PvZ2: IAT and PvZGW. App Store Information NEW PLANTS, AND NEW ZOMBIES! Encounter the new Healixflower, Plumber Zombie, Demon Scythe, Weather Zombie, Tackleweed and Undead Dracula in the ultimate brawl for brains! PLANT FOOD RETURNS! Plant Food has came back, once again, to fight the undead terrors off! SPACE, LAVA AND ICE, OH MY! New worlds, new environments, new challenges! Plot Not done yet. Worlds Normal Worlds Player's House Acts as the tutorial, teaching the player the basics. The player can also skip the tutorial and go straight to the 4th level in Player's House. In total, Player's House has five levels. The lawn is identical to the PvZ2 Front Lawn. Suburbia Street 6 The second area with a park-like setting. It has 25 levels, and introduces a gimmick, which is '''unsodded rows'. The innermost three lanes of the lawn can be planted on, as it is made out of grass, but the outer two lanes, which are roads, cannot be planted on, unless you place a Flower Pot there. The boss of Suburbia Street 6 is the Zomboss Roadburner Mk. I. Midnight Street The first night world, which takes place in what looks like a darkened version of your front lawn. The world has 25 levels in total. Sun does not fall in the stages, graves pop up, blocking shots and summoning zombies, and there are also streetlamps covering the right side of the lawn, one in each lane. If a streetlamp in a lane is darkened, darkness will cover 3, 4, 5 or 6 tiles deep in that row, causing the player to not be able to spot any zombies in the darkness at that lane. The darkness can be removed by Plantern, however. The boss of Midnight Street is the Old Zombot Model. Zomborough Shopping Mall Zomborough Shopping Mall has 30 levels, and it takes place in a shopping mall. The gimmicks are billboards on random tiles, which make that tile unplantable, and escalators, which causes some zombies that walk onto them to be transferred to the end of another escalator. The boss of Zomborough Shopping Mall is the Zombot Z.Z.T.V Camera. Scallywag Pier Acts similar to Pirate Seas from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, the planks this time can be moved around. Scallywag Pier has 30 levels in total, and also has a zombie variant for that specific world. The boss of Scallywag Pier is the Zombot Savage Ship. Suburbia Beach Suburbia Beach is a beach-related world with 30 levels, that is similar to Big Wave Beach, having tides and all. The only difference is the zombies encountered, and the amount of levels. The boss of Suburbia Beach is the Zombot Submarine Scourge. Prehistoric Excavation Site The world is in a excavation site about the Ice Age. The zombies encountered here are similar to Lost City's encountered zombies. As the area around the excavation is snowing, for some reason, snow-related zombies are encountered as well, along with freezing winds, frozen plants and...random snowballs getting thrown over? Also, the world has 30 levels. The boss of Prehistoric Excavation Site is the Sloth Gargantuar Chieftain. Snowstorm Lane Take this as Part 2 of the Prehistoric Excavation Site, with 25 levels. Snowstorm Lane also has frozen plants, like the previous world, but also tailwinds and headwinds replacing the freezing winds. Tailwinds pushes plants forward, and throws some of them away, while headwinds causes imps to be launched into your defenses, and pushes plants in random spaces behind. The boss of Snowstorm Lane is the Zombot Hyperborean Mammoth. Zombie Circus Zombie Circus is in a circus. However, most of the zombies encountered are Imps. The gimmick of the world are cannons. They get dropped in from the top of the screen at random points, and when a zombie gets into it, it fires them some spaces forward. Cannons can only be used once, and they can be destroyed. Zombie Circus has 30 levels. The boss of Zombie Circus is the Zombot Imp-ferno Coaster. Suburbia Subway Suburbia Subway is similar to Midnight Street in concept and gimmicks. However, a new gimmick, trains, is encountered here. Trains only go on lines with railroads on them, and when they appear, an alarm and blinking lights can be heard and seen respectively from the lane it appears from, and shortly, the train itself comes and drops off more zombies onto the lawn. The train can be destroyed, but is very hard to be attacked, as it disappears from the lawn soon after it arrives. Suburbia Subway has 32 levels. The boss of Suburbia Subway is the Zombot Locomotive Lair. Mytheorlogical Stadium ??? The boss of Mytheorlogical Stadium is the Zombot Soundbreaking Centaur. Castle Zomburg ??? The boss of Castle Zomburg is the Zombot Castle Crasher. Mount Brainlympus ??? The boss of Mount Brainlympus is the Zomboss Lightrunner Mk. 5012. The Moonbase ??? The boss of The Moonbase is the D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. Epic Worlds Epic Worlds are gained after you complete the game, and you get three stars for every level in the non-epic variant of that world. All epic worlds have 15 levels. Suburbia Town Square Suburbia Town Square is the Epic variant of Midnight Street. Its boss is the Newer Zombot Model. Imp World Is the Epic variant of Zombie Circus. The boss of Imp World is the Giga Imp-ferno Coaster. Medieval Cosplay Is the Epic variant of Castle Zomburg. The boss of Medieval Cosplay is the Archmage Zombie. Achievements Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss/Achievements '' Plants ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss/Plants Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss/Zombies Bosses ''Main article: ''Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss/Bosses The Suburban Almanac ''Main article: ''Plants vs. Zombies: Siege of Zomboss/Almanac Entries Category:Games